


Wild child

by 07_24_3



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07_24_3/pseuds/07_24_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>标题是乱起的（原谅我真的不会起标题。好吧标题来自Enya的歌，与文并没有什么太大的关系。<br/>这篇文的设定大概长这样：<br/>在人间找不到真爱（不）的Villa找代孕妈妈生下了Silva，并父爱泛滥各种宠爱Silva。或者说，儿控Villa和儿子Silva。Hart是Silva在高中时交的男朋友（Hart正文里出场得比较少<br/>时间线略混乱，基本是不连贯的一个个故事。<br/>正文共10章已完结，番外不知道会写多少。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter.1

晚上，Villa叉着腰站在厨房里盯着正煮着牛奶的锅，心思早就到了九霄云外。

忽然Silva从客厅跑过来拽了拽Villa的袖子，等他回过神来的时候又指指火上的锅说：“爸比，牛奶溢出来了。”

Villa手忙脚乱地关了火，拿抹布擦干了灶台，在被溢出的牛奶烫到时哀嚎了一声。望着垃圾桶里的空牛奶盒，又看了看锅里所剩无几的牛奶，Villa叹了口气：“唉，看来今天又没法给你喝牛奶了。”

“没事啦，”Silva耸耸肩，“不喝牛奶也没关系。”

“那怎么行。”Villa懊恼地揉了揉头发，这不是他第一次干这种蠢事了。忽然他黑着脸弯下腰来一下子抱起Silva，让Silva吓得叫起来：“不喝牛奶以后会长不高哦。”

“哼！我才不要长高呢！”Silva在Villa的怀里不安分地扭动着。

“哦？为什么？” Silva亲了下Villa的脸颊，随后把头埋在Villa胸前嘟囔着：“这样爸比就一直可以抱着我了。”

Villa也吻了下Silva乱糟糟的头发：“好啦，该睡觉了，明天还要去幼儿园呢。”

夜里，抱着儿子躺在床上，Villa忽然想起Silva去幼儿园的第一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一句我也不知道是怎么回事【无奈摊手


	2. Chapter.2

早上七点，Villa被闹钟（并不）温柔的声音叫醒。

急忙关掉闹钟以防吵醒还在睡的Silva，Villa轻手轻脚换好衣服，迅速地洗漱，又花了十五分钟做早饭。觉得少了点什么，他又翻箱倒柜找出一个水杯，灌满水塞进同样是临时翻出来的书包里，把书包放在门口。

一切都准备得差不多了，Villa这才上楼叫醒Silva。

Silva醒来后依旧一副晕乎乎的样子，半梦半醒地让Villa给他套上衣服，又被Villa抱去洗脸刷牙，然后下楼吃饭。抱着牛奶，Silva咬着玻璃杯的杯口，眯着眼不知在想什么。

“嘿，打起精神来。”Villa拍拍儿子的背，“这可是你上幼儿园的的一天。”

“我不想去。”Silva无精打采地说。

“幼儿园里有好多和你一样大的小孩子，你可以和他们做朋友，你们可以一起做游戏。”

“还是不想去。” Villa无奈地把脸埋进手里叹了口气。

“我想和你在一起嘛。”Silva小声地说。

自己真是把儿子宠坏了，Villa一边后悔地想一边找手机给Silva请假。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道这一章有点烂尾了，我的错【捂脸跑


	3. Chapter.3

知道对于足球狗来说，周末意味着什么吗？五大联赛！

知道对于足球狗来说，四年一度的盛宴是什么吗？世界杯！

而Villa正是世界上千千万万 ~~单身~~ 足球狗中的一员。俗话说有其父必有其子，Silva也成了一个小球迷。

于是每到周末晚上，电视机前就会坐着两个人，一个偶尔端杯啤酒，另一个抱着软软的沙发靠垫坐在前者的怀里。

Silva总是坚持不完全场就会倒在Villa怀里睡着，不幸的是，Villa向来有着一看球就脾气就暴躁起来的毛病。

刚开始几次，Villa只要一叫起来，被吵醒的Silva就会生气地攥着靠垫的套子，用还有点迷糊的双眼瞪着Villa，最后在Villa的不断道歉下拖着靠垫回房间睡觉。但后来，Villa渐渐克制住了自己，他再也不会对电视机指手划脚而碰到儿子，也不会大吼大叫吵醒睡得正香的Silva。

在家中的一个橱柜上，摆着一个被擦得锃亮的奖杯，那是Villa在大学的校足球队里拿到的。

每当Villa讲起他在校足球队的往事，都是一脸怀念：他刚进校队时的紧张，首秀时的激动，第一个进球后的欣喜若狂……现在这些场景还历历在目。尤其是他作为队长捧起奖杯的那一瞬，Villa感觉整个世界都是如此美好。

现在Villa因为工作和年龄很少再去踢球，当年的球衣球鞋也被塞在衣柜深处，不过奖杯倒是被放在橱柜上最显眼的地方。Villa说，他只要一看到那奖杯，就会感到一下子年轻了几岁，好像他还是当年的那个朝气蓬勃的小伙子一样。

一个周末Silva忽然提出想摸摸那个奖杯，Villa当然不会也从来不会拒绝儿子的请求。他微微踮起脚拿下奖杯，却觉得哪里不对劲，奖杯里好像有什么东西。

“哗啦”一声，Villa被啤酒从头浇到底。

Silva在一旁咯咯地笑着，Villa一下子明白了什么。从来没人敢动他的奖杯！但是面对Silva，Villa从来没法发火。他佯装无奈抱起Silva：“我的小David什么时候变得这么调皮了。”Silva笑得停不下来，使劲挣脱Villa的怀抱：“不要这样啦哈哈哈哈哈哈你身上都是啤酒味啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我身上都沾到啤酒啦。”

不过Villa的力气显然更大，他干脆把Silva扛在肩上走向浴室：“既然你也沾到啤酒了，一起洗个澡吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们知道用手机更文多累吗没错我就是懒啊写好了也不想更有本事来打我啊【哭着】


	4. Chapter.4

卧室门轻轻地被推开，Silva裹紧了被子站在那里。他小心翼翼走到Villa的床边，推了推Villa：“嘿，爸比？”

Villa哼了一声翻过身去，Silva愣了一下，干脆松开披在身上的被子钻进被窝。抱紧Villa，Silva小声地嘀咕着：“爸比，我刚刚又做噩梦了……我好怕你会不会不要我……永远都不要离开我好吗……”说着说着，Silva忍不住抽泣起来。

Villa终于被微小的哭声吵醒，他转过来，双手捧着Silva的脸颊，用拇指抹去泪珠，温柔地说：“我的David怎么哭了，告诉爸爸发生了什么……来，不要哭了，David最勇敢了对不对？”

“我……我梦见你不要我了……”Silva哭得更大声了些，“爸比不会这样的对不对，你不会丢下我的对不对……”

“当然不会了宝贝，我会一直在你身边。”Villa亲了下Silva的额头，“我发誓。”

Silva终于破涕为笑，他揉了揉眼，往Villa怀里钻了钻，头靠在Villa的肩上。

不知过了多久，Silva的呼吸渐渐平静下来。Villa注视着怀里的儿子，用只有他自己才能听到的声音说：“只怕等你长大了，你就不再需要我了……现在这么说，最后先离开的，其实会是你自己吧……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还是忍不住想在糖里掺一把玻璃渣quq


	5. Chapter.5

冬天到了。

雪花从空中飘落，落在屋顶上，落在院子里，不一会儿就积起不薄不厚的一层。

而这也意味着新年要到了。

12月的最后一天，Villa牵着Silva在瓦伦西亚的大街上漫无目的地逛着。

寒风吹过，Villa裹紧了自己的大衣，长呼出一口气，看着热气凝结成白烟飘向深邃的夜空。他低下头发现Silva冷得有些发抖，立马蹲下把儿子抱在怀里。

“爸比，晚上好冷。”Silva吸吸鼻子说。

Villa把自己围巾长出来的部分围在Silva脖子上：“那就抱紧我，一会儿就暖和了。”

Silva听话地抱紧Villa，把脸埋在Villa的大衣领子里。

Villa继续往前走，脚步慢了下来，以免抱不稳挂在自己身上的Silva。

忽然Silva说：“爸比，你的鼻子好红诶。”

“那都是因为天气太冷啦。”

Silva像想起什么似的摘下头上戴的麋鹿角，戴在Villa头上。

“爸比，你现在真的很像一只麋鹿哦。”Silva笑起来。

“那你呢？”

Silva很认真地思考了一会儿。 “我是你的小鹿啊。”


	6. Chapter.6

两人手拉手在一座钟楼前的广场上站定，Villa手里拎着一袋新鲜的葡萄。

广场上已经有不少人了，大家都在等待新年的到来。

Silva激动地拽拽Villa的手：“马上就要是新的一年啦！”

“是啊，”Villa笑着，揉揉Silva的头发，“你又要长大一岁了，我也要更老了。”

“不！”Silva嘟着嘴，“提这个干什么嘛，你永远都很年轻啦，至少在我心中。”

Villa没说话。他只是掏出葡萄，坐在广场边的长椅上剥了起来。

Silva跟着坐在一旁，若有所思地盯着Villa的手。

很快离新的一年只有不到一分钟了。

Villa拉着Silva站起来，把剥好皮的葡萄用纸垫着放在Silva手里。

“谢谢爸比！”Silva笑得一脸灿烂。Villa感觉嘴角不由自主地翘起来，习惯性地揉揉Silva的头发。

钟面上的时针、分针与秒针重合，人们随着一声声钟声吃下一颗颗葡萄。

Silva有些手忙脚乱，塞了满满一嘴的葡萄，好不容易咽下去又被葡萄的汁水呛到，不住地咳嗽起来。

“小心一点啊。”Villa轻轻拍了拍Silva的背。

Silva终于缓过来，舔舔嘴唇上的葡萄汁，他抬起头对Villa说：“新年快乐！”然后张开双手期待地看着Villa，乌黑的瞳仁里闪着光。

Villa蹲下来抱住Silva，亲了下他的额头：“新年快乐，我的小天使。”

Silva咯咯地笑出声来，使劲亲了口Villa的脸颊。

Villa看着怀里的男孩，忽然鼻头一酸。

拥有一幢处于市郊的大房子，一份满意的工作，还有一个可爱的儿子和一个美满的家庭（虽然只有两个人，不过Villa已经很满足了）。

这样幸福的生活是八年前的他无论如何都想不到的啊。

“爸比你眼睛里为什么有泪水啊。”Silva小心翼翼地问。

“没什么，只是进沙子了。”Villa起身揉揉眼。

“诶……”Silva半信半疑。

“好啦，我们回家吧。明天早上你可以睡个懒觉哦，我不会去叫你起床的。”Villa牵起Silva的手往家的方向走去。

“耶！爸比最好了！”

Villa最后回头向广场望了一眼。

新的一年来了，就像秒表归零，一切又将重新开始。

好好把握从今以后的每一年吧，

不久后他就要长大，

那时他不再这么天真，

那时他不再需要你在他身边，

他的心也不会再只装着你一人啦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 春节快乐！


	7. Chapter.7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈特出场啦！

Villa发誓他真的有好好珍惜每一天。

只是时间过得实在太快了，一转眼，Silva就成了中学生，再一转眼，他就要18岁了。

Silva在家里的时间越来越少，除学校外，更多的空闲时间，Villa猜测，大概是和一个叫Joe Hart的英格兰人待在一起。

开学时Villa就听儿子提起过Hart：“Joe的个字好高！他的头发是金色的，眼睛好蓝啊，就像天空一样。”

“他是哪里人？”Villa漫不经心地问了一句。

“他说他是从英格兰来的呢。他说西班牙语的时候一直带着奇怪的口音。”Silva说到这里，脑中又响起Hart向他打招呼时的声音，“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

从这以后Silva提起Hart的次数越来越多，每次脸上都挂着笑。

Villa心里奇怪的感觉也大概是从那时开始产生的吧。


	8. Chapter.8

Silva在他的18岁生日派对上把Hart介绍给了Villa：

“爸，这是我男朋友。”

Villa花了半分钟消化这句对他来说信息量略大的话。


	9. Chapter.9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villa觉得是时候让Silva一个人面对生活了。

Villa忽然明白，Silva不再是他从前的那个Silva了。Silva不再是那个幼儿园一放学就飞奔着扑进Villa怀里的小男孩，也不再是那个放学路上兴致勃勃地和Villa讲学校里发生的趣事的小学生；他不再是那个即使已经上了初中还总和Villa撒娇的少年，也不再是那个腼腆得像一只小鸟的高中生。Silva已经18岁了，他是个成年人了，他不再需要Villa的保护了。

Villa觉得这一切来得有些突然，好像前一天那个还蜷在他怀里咿呀学语的婴儿，一晚上就长成了一个个子一米七的18岁青年。

现在他再也不能像以前抱起Silva了，Silva似乎也忘记了他曾经说过的“我才不要长高！这样爸爸就能一直抱着我了！”。而Hart可以，他个子高力气大，轻轻松松就能一个公主抱抱起Silva。他能代替Villa,代替他继续保护Silva。

或许是时候该放手了，Villa在心里告诉自己，是时候让他的鸟儿飞出笼子，飞向外面的世界了。


	10. Chapter.10

* * *

多年后的一天。

像往常一样，Villa在院子里浇花。他随后坐在一棵大树下，听着风声鸟鸣，回想着往事。

“早，爸。”

Villa被这声音吓了一跳。

是Silva，他回来了。

“这么多年了，你连门锁都没换。”

Villa拍拍身上的土站起来：“嗯。”

我一直在等着你回家啊。

几年过去了，你的样子还是没有变。

你还是和你离开时那天一样年轻。

这些话还是被Villa都咽了回去，他不知道现在是该笑还是哭。

Silva先打破了沉寂，他大步上前抱住Villa：“我想你了，爸。”

他又侧过身，Villa这才注意到一直站在后面的Hart。

等等，他怀里抱的是……

“这是我们的女儿，”Silva挠了挠头，“我们还没想好叫她什么。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文完结啦！


	11. 番外1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在瓦伦西亚的冬季发生过很多事

“爸比你看！下雪了！”Silva无论何时见到雪都十分激动。

“是啊，我们一起去堆雪人吧。”Villa给Silva裹紧棉袄戴上手套，拉着他到院子里玩雪。

两个人很快滚出一大一小两个雪球，Villa轻松地抱起一团雪堆起来，Silva跑进屋里拿出一根胡萝卜插在雪人头上，又捡了两块石头嵌在雪人上做眼睛。

Villa看着雪人满意地笑起来，可Silva却总觉得少了什么：“爸比，为什么雪人看起来这么不开心呢？”

Villa抬起手在雪人的鼻子下划了一道弧线：“看，这样就好了。”

Silva摇摇头：“不，还是不行。”他想了想，掏出口袋里的一颗水果糖，拆开包装，埋在了雪人的身体里：“这下它有一颗甜甜的心，就能发自内心地笑起来啦。”他跪下来抱住他的小雪人，开心地说：“说不定它还能说话、动起来，然后我可以让它待在我的房间里，我们可以一起做游戏……”

Villa看了下表：“好啦，该吃午饭了，吃完饭再说吧。”说完就不由分说地把Silva拽进屋里。

饭后Silva不知为何忘了他的雪人，等他再从屋子里望向窗外时他的雪人已经化成了一滩糖水。

Silva感觉心里有些空落落的。

* * *

 Silva和Hart吵架了。

也算不上是吵架吧，只是当Silva走进教室时看见Hart在翻他的书包，被发现后又结结巴巴地说不出理由，Silva便一气之下像个赌气的小孩似的不肯再和Hart说话。

那周正好下了很大的一场雪，于是在周末，Hart悄悄翻进Silva家的院子里，用脚印在雪地里写着超大字号的“对不起”和“我爱你”，然后小心翼翼地躲在一丛灌木后。

那天雪化得很快，Silva始终没探出过头来。

其实Hart原来只是想把自己好不容易鼓起勇气写的一封情书藏进Silva的书包。


	12. 番外2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你的口唇极美 可惜你自己不能吻它  
> ——木心《云雀叫了一整天》

一天午休时，Hart把Silva堵在墙角。

“那个，再过几天就要到圣诞节假期了。”Hart有些紧张地说，“你有想好怎么过吗？”

“当然是和我爸一起过咯。”Silva粉红色的嘴唇好看地弯起来，露出一排白色的牙齿。

“有什么问题吗？”他瞪大眼睛看着Hart。

“嗯，你知道，我们在一起了这么久，好吧这两三个月来，我们最多只是牵牵手而已诶。”想到这里Hart有些不满地撅起嘴，“你有没有想过，额，再进一步？”

从Silva一脸疑惑的样子看来，他应该没有听懂Hart在说什么。

Hart叹了口气准备直接切入正题。

他一手撑在Silva头旁的墙壁上，一手搭在Silva胸上。

“你的唇真美。”Silva看见Hart的眼里有什么奇怪的光，害羞地低下头直盯着地面。

Hart的手不安分地向上移，抬起Silva的下巴对上对方的目光：“可惜你自己不能吻它。”他一边说着一边用拇指轻轻拂过Silva的嘴唇。

Silva觉得脸颊发烫，大脑直接罢工。

“所以还是让我来吧。”Hart笑着凑上前去。


End file.
